haikyuu_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Fontaine
Rei Fontaine (零·奔出員, Hontain Rei), often referred to as Zero (零, Zero) by his teammates due to his near to none respect for his team and enemies and also Rei Didier Fontaine (零·弟依弟依英·奔出員, Hontain Deideie Rei) by his parents is a second-year student at Shiratorizawa Academy and is also the Vice Captain of the volleyball team at Shiratorizawa. Appearance Rei is a very tall young man with a muscly build, in fact, he is taller than his rival and enemy, Wakatoshi Ushijima due to his French heritage that he attained from his parents. He has lightly-toned skin and distinctive, spiky blonde hair that is rarely ever trimmed. He has 'golden' brown eyes as described by his fans that transition into yellow eyes when he is focusing intensely within a match however this has only been seen when he faced Karasuno. When Rei is training, he often wears tape around his hand to prevent any damage to be inflicted before the match day arrives since it is easy to injure his hand with his killer spikes that even the likes of Karasuno's Guardian Deity can't receive. His ordinary training gear consists of a plain black t-shirt and navy blue shorts, disregarding the school's P.E uniform that is compulsory for both lessons and extra-curricular activities. Like the rest of his team, in matches, he wears the Volleyball Uniform that represents his school, though he doesn't appreciate representing the same school and wearing identical shirts to his rival. Personality Rei is rather arrogant when it comes to talking, often remarking other people 'weak' or 'useless' purely based on their height or build, seeing that he is undoubtedly the tallest person in the school with a height of 6'4" and with his muscles to back him up, people often let him do whatever he wants to do to them but to the surprise of most people, his verbal insults are as far as he goes when tormenting a person. The only person he had connected fist to face with is his rival, Ushijima. As said by Rei himself in a school newspaper magazine, "I don't need to waste my hands on useless things. I like to save them for volleyball and for Ushijima." This arrogance is also carried onto the court, with him always being seen with a grin while on the court and with his power that always seems to threaten to break the ball and forcefully push through the wall when spiking, there is a chance that he will be able to call the whole of the opposition squad. When Rei is in "Breaking Point", his personality changes drastically, with his cocky attitude nowhere to be seen, people actually think he has become a nicer person, but that is a completely wrong assumption. His newly attained attitude has no sportsmanship in it, no respect and no mercy, transforming him into the ultimate weapon at the expense of all the attacks being centred around him meaning it is easy for opponents to predict attacks, though it isn't easy to stop them. However, in the Karasuno match, his cocky attitude remained while in Breaking Point, since that match, his cocky attitude seems to be ever more present while in this mode. History Originally born in France, Rei moved to Japan in his early years due to his father's work being relocated to Tokyo. At soon as he arrived in Japan, he was enticed by the sport of Volleyball and couldn't stop playing, or watching it on the television for that matter. During his transition into teenagehood at the age of thirteen, much to the encouragement of his friends, he became interested with Basketball and started to practice that as well. His free time was mostly taken up by practising these two sports, Upon entering Shiratorizawa High School, his talent in the two sports outshun most, making him completely torn between which sport to choose. His friends were planning on joining the basketball team and hoped that Rei would join them but upon hearing the prospect of a rival in the volleyball club under the name of Wakatoshi Ushijima , he couldn't refuse. He was always better at most sports due to his European height but to hear someone that could contend with him was music to his ears, and also a challenge. He joined the volleyball club with he goal to surpass his rival and hasn't regretted his choice, especially since the basketball club has been going through a bad spell in their current season. Synopsis Relationships Sébastian Léon Fontaine Sébastian Léon Fontaine is Rei's younger brother who also plays volleyball after being inspired by his brother's many feats in the sport, however, unlike his brother who has immense talent for the sport, Sébastian is an average player at best who tries his hardest but doesn't get that far. His height is pretty much the only thing he has, his technique, power and pretty much everything else is sub-par. Rei views his own brother as a "disgrace" to the sport and doesn't like to be associated with what Rei calls a "failure". Wakatoshi Ushijima Rei's rival and enemy, otherwise known as the person Rei hates the most, Wakatoshi Ushijima. Shorter than Rei by two inches, Ushijima is currently the Captain and Ace of the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Team, angering Rei as he thinks he is better than Ushijima. As well as being the most important person on the team. he specialises in Rei's preferred position, Wing Spiker, specifically the role of being the Outside Hitter. Rei's and Ushijima's relationship is that of a unhealthy one, they hate and annoy each other when the other does something good. To this day, they have gotten in to many fights, but neither have ever been excluded from the Volleyball Club or the school as they are too important for the team, losing both of them at the same time would greatly decrease the team's attacking power. Tanji Washijō Shiratorizawa's Coach, Tanji Washijō, has a bad relationship with Rei, mostly due to the fact that the Coach chooses Ushijima over Rei in the Outside Hitter role in the starting six. Rei refers to the Coach as an "Old Man",often commenting that he should die already as the Coach refers to Rei as an "Ignorant Brat", often telling Rei to give up on volleyball already with that type of attitude he has. Shōyō Hinata Rei's second rival and the only person that has surprised Rei to this day (except for Ushijima). Though the relationship is a lot more friendlier than the one he shares with his main rival, though that is due to the fact that they only see each other on match days, meaning they are not in contact much. It wasn't his decoys, jumping power or speed that surprised Rei, but it was that he was able to activate his Breaking Point along with Tobio Kageyama, actually posing a threat to the powerhouse of Shiratorizawa Academy and a threat to the Ushijima and Rei. He often refers to Hinata as "Shrimpo-chan" Kentarō Kyōtani (Mad Dog) During the many practice and official matches, Rei annoys Kentarō by constantly stopping his spikes with ease, often getting Kentarō worked up and venting out his frustration on his team-mates, coach and any equipment around him at the time. On one occasion, Kentarō tried to attack Rei after the match, while Shiratorizawa were heading to their coach but Rei knocked Kentarō down to the floor in one punch. Ever since then, Rei views Kentarō as a "weakling", calling him "Mad Puppy-chan". From then on, Rei was referred to as One Punch Man (ワンパンマン, Wanpanman) by the members of the Aobojōsai Volleyball Team and his own team. Abilities Breaking Point Breaking Point is a technique that cannot be activated at will, but the user has to be in a dire situation where their team is struggling or a person of such an exceeding talent appears before them, the user is able to activate Breaking Point to make up for that gap in skill between them or to ignite their team's attacking and defensive power. Most sportsmen and women can only use 80% of their power at most but Breaking Point allows them to tap into the 20% of their power they usually can't access, allowing the user to use up to 80 to 100% of their true power. This is Rei's trump card, the technique that Rei proclaims "Surpasses Ushijima in every aspect of the game", heightens his abilities to a point where he is basically a machine, relaying a multitude of situations in his head in order to efficiently create an attack or defend without any problems. Unfortunately, once one unlocks Breaking Point, the team's attack is centred on Rei because as they learnt when Rei first unveiled his trump card, he continuously stole balls from his own team-mates, converting the chances into his own attacks. This makes it easier than usual for the opponent team to predict the attacks however, he even when anticipating the attack, most times out of ten, they still can't stop the attack as most of Rei's attacks are spikes that make the ball travel like a torpedo when hit. Double S Rei's height isn't the only thing that makes him stand out on the court, he has an innate ability to spike and serve, with his serves being referred to as more powerful than Oikawa's serves and his spikes containing more power than Asahi's spikes, making nearly all of his opponents fear when it is his turn to serve or when he is going to spike. Return Spike A technique used by Rei that compliments his immense spiking power and often catches the opponent by surprise, making it extremely hard to block. The only requirements for this move is that the enemy has to do a high spike towards the direction of Rei. Once that requirement is met, Rei watches the ball intently before doing a run-up to the ball and spiking the ball back towards the opponent with amazing force, and with gravity in play, the enemy who tried to score would be falling to the floor so its often for the ball to soar over the opponent's head and hit the floor behind them. Trivia *His appearance is based off Kise from Kuroko No Basuke. *His main ability, Breaking Point, is mostly inspired from The Zone from the series of Kuroko No Basuke and partially from Second Origin from Fairy Tail. *This is the author's first character on this wiki. *This character was originally going to belong to another school but the author changed his mind. *This character will be the protagonist in the author's main storyline which is still unnamed. *Rei's name means Zero in Japanese * * Category:Characters Category:Shiratorizawa Volleyball Team Category:Shiratorizawa Academy Category:Male Characters Category:Jonny20040 Category:Breaking Point User Category:Outside Hitters